The Truth Comes Out
by ILoveTaylorDLautner
Summary: Nessie finds out that her besst friends, the wolves, wanted her dead before she was born. She feels lied to and betrayed. This is what happens when she confronts them. Drama insues. Rated T for some language. Two shot. Please review.  :
1. Chapter 1

I looked around at all the faces. Faces that lied to me. None of them knew that I knew this of course. My father wasn't here, he wasn't allowed, so there was no way they knew what I was about to say.

The wolves I've learned to call my best friends were laughing and joking in front of me in the backyard. We had just ate dinner, like we do together every Thursday night. All the guys and their imprints come together and just hang out, have a stress free night. I really don't want to be the one to ruin it, but I have to let this out.

Paul and Rachel were sitting on the swing that hung from the top of the porch. She was laughing at the corny pick up lines he was feeding her, even though he already had her. Embry, Quil, Seth, and Jake were passing football. I could tell that my Jake knew something was wrong with me. That's just how us imprints are connected. But he still didn't know what was eating me. Jared and his girl Kim were having a staring contest, both of them laughing at the same time, neither winning. I softly smiled at them. Sam and Emily were just smiling at each other, not even caring that we were all here.

Then there was Leah. Alone, like me at the moment. She kept looking at me like she knew something was wrong. She shouldn't worry. I wasn't going to yell at her or her brother. They didn't do anything wrong. But the rest of them…

She watched me stand up. "Uh, can I ask you guys a question?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looking at me. "Of course Nessie," Sam said. _Funny since you were the leader of this._

I took a gulp. I know they all heard it. My heartbeat started working in over time. All I could do is whisper my question. "Why?"

The guys all glanced at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Jake asked me.

The first tear flowed down my pale cheek. "Why?" I said louder, "Why did you all lie to me? All of you except Leah and Seth. Why?"

They still didn't have a clue.

"I thought you guys were my best friends, but-"

Paul interrupted me. "Of course we are, Shorty!" saying my nickname he gave me.

"Then why did you all want to murder me before I was even born?"

Dead silence.

"Why did you try to kill my family, who did NOTHING to you?"

No answer.

The tears were flowing freely now. "Why did you want to kill something innocent?"

Embry looked pained. "Ness, we didn't know what you were."

I ignored him and looked at my wolf with an icy glare. "Jake, if you loved me, why did you want to throw me out of a window when I was born? Oh yeah, you hated me because you loved my mother. I forgot."

The look on his face made me want to hurt myself for causing his pain. But he caused mine. "Nessie, I thought she was dead, I loved her at the time. But it's you, it always has been."

I snorted. "That's a lie. You thought there was no one that could beat my mother."

"I didn't know you were going to show up and change my life."

I shook my head. "Whatever. You all tried to murder me. And you never thought to tell me this?"

Quil snapped his head up at me. "We didn't know! You could've killed everything in sight!"

"I was a fucking baby, Quil!"

He didn't reply.

"Please, don't blame us. We were just trying to protect humans-" said Jared.

"I was half human."

"Yes but-"

"But what? That means I'm less dangerous than you."

More silence.

"I never want to see any of you again."

I took off into the forest, towards my only home anymore.

**If a lot of people like this, I might make a second part to it, but I doubt it'll be a story. Thanks, and review! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could back home. I didn't hear the sounds of any wolves following me; I knew what that sound was to the tee. I saw my home peek through the trees and I bolted to the door.

When I ran inside, I saw my Aunt Rose and I ran into her arms, sobbing.

She rubbed my back. "Did you tell them you knew?" I nodded into her cold, hard neck. "I tried to tell you the mutts were no good."

I pulled away. "B-but I lo-love them."

She shook her head. "I don't see how."

I shrugged just as Dad walked in the room, looking very angry. "Rose, why would you tell her that?"

My aunt rolled her eyes. "Edward, she's 18, she nee-"

"She's 7!"

"She looks and acts 18. So that's what I go by."

My dad's fists clenched and the fire in his eyes grew. "She didn't need to know that. Ever." He turned to me. "They do love you, Nessie."

"Then why would they try to kill me?"

"You could have been very dangerous. Some of us were scared too."

My eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I didn't want your mom to have you at first. I'll admit that. But after I heard your thoughts, I knew you were pure. We all did."

I nodded. "See, you changed your mind. They didn't until they weren't allowed because of the imprinting."

Dad came over and took me into his arms. "I know. But don't hate them too much. They love you now, so what does all that matter?"

I thought through that, letting him hold me.

I could tell that Rosalie was getting frustrated.

"Can I go talk to them?"

"They're already here."

I nodded and walked into my front yard. "You guys can come out."

I watched as the guys emerged from the forest in their human form.

Jake's face was the worst. I could feel his pain, although I was confused to whether it was mine or his. "Ness, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "No. I am. I talked to my dad. I know you guys love me. I didn't mean to overreact."

Paul smirked. "You are known for doing that."

I smiled. "Shut up."

Embry ran over and picked me up into a hug. "You forgive us!"

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's hard to stay mad at puppies."

"Uh, last time I checked, we were fully grown dogs," Jared said, acting offended.

Embry put me down and I shrugged. "No, puppies."

I was taken by surprise when Jake ran and picked me up, kissing me everywhere on my face but my lips. He still won't do that.

I giggled out of control. "Jake, stop!" I weakly protested.

He pulled away, smiling. "Thank you."

"For?"

He shrugged. "Being amazing. Forgiving me."

I blushed, a horrible trait I got from my mother. "No problem," I mumbled, staring at his lips.

I turned around in Jake's arms to say sorry one more time to the guys, but they were gone. They did that on purpose! _Bastards._

I touched Jake's face, projecting the thought of us kissing into his mind, with the question, "_Why not?_"

He sighed. "Ness, I just don't-"

"Don't what? I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too. But you don't-"

"I understand! I do. And I know I have a choice even though you imprinted and that I don't have to pick you. But I _want_ to, Jake. I want you."

The look in his eyes changed as they darted down to look at my lips. He slowly put me back down on my feet. I watched his lips move towards mine in the slowest way possible.

Being new to this, I didn't really know what to expect, but I've seen a few movies in my day. I put my arms around his neck in an effort to bring him down to my lips faster. It worked and our lips touched in the most amazing way I think the world's ever seen.

His lips were like a warm pillow against mine, as they moved across mine like magic. His arms snaked around my waist as my hands moved in his hair, lightly pulling at it.

I heard a soft growl in his stomach and it made me smile slightly against his lips.

He pulled away briefly to smile down at me, then came back in a faster, more passionate kiss.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I didn't really know if I would like it, but I opened anyway, like I had heard to do from Aunt Alice.

His warm tongue brushed against mine and I whimpered into his mouth in wanting. His arms tightened and his tongue came back, exploring my mouth. And I let him, just moving mine around in what way probably very awkward, but it couldn't have felt more perfect.

He pulled away for the second time. "I love you. So much."

I smiled back. "And I love you. Don't ever leave me."

"Never.

There it is, lovelys. (:


End file.
